


House of Quintos

by aLady, Herusa, Silver_glass



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Joe, Alpha!Zachary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome - M/M/M/M, House of Cards AU, If this is not your thing then you should not click this fic and just leave thank you, Lust, M/M, No matter how and what you don't like it and no matter how fuck it is, Omega!Chris, Omega!Steve, Politics, WE WON'T STOP, We won't stop writing this, and we will say, lol, no, you move
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: House of Quintos紙牌屋 AU警告：ABO、非常汙，非常毀三觀，四Ｐ、強姦、迷姦、陰謀什麼的樣樣都來。已經警告，不是你的東西就不要點開來看，自己點開來看之後又要罵，這樣我也不知道要怎麼形容了。ＣＰ：Joe/Chris、Zach/Chris、Zach/Steve大綱：Joe Quinto是當今美國國務卿，他妖嬌美麗的太太Chris總是鎂光燈的焦點，賽過第一夫人。但當國務卿夫人從來就不是Chris的終極目標，國務卿也不是Joe的目的地。他們將會往上爬，爬到世界最有權力的那個位子上去。





	1. 第一集

 

在五星級飯店佈置精緻的婚宴大廳內，弦樂團在一旁拉奏著動人又優雅的曲子。新郎已經正裝在台前等著，等著那個手放在父親手上的太太進入會場，走向他。

 

他們早上已經在教堂完婚，現在只是婚宴。他的妻子，Chris是他兒時眷戀的對象，他們是青梅竹馬，如今終於步入禮堂。

 

台下的人不是他那些攀龍附鳳的親戚——事實上他沒什麼親戚——就是那些政界人士。那些黨內高層，黨內同袍，無不坐在桌前享用餐點。

 

Joe想起往事。

 

那時候他剛進入政壇，還是個沒沒無聞的小子，一些黨內人士根本也不太理他。誰知道他會在這幾年內迅速竄紅，如今這些當初視他為無物的人都厚著臉皮來參加他的婚宴。

 

Joe心中冷笑。

 

而他之所以能在這幾年內迅速爬升，得仰賴他的岳丈——Robert Pine。

 

他的父親與他是世交好友，Pine家一直在幫助他們。想起Robert當年與他促膝長談，說可以資助他進入政壇，這些都好像還是昨夜才發生的事情呢。

 

當掌聲響起，Joe就知道他的太太來了。

 

Chris身穿一身白色西裝，在無數人群中顯得耀眼非常。Joe打從心底愛慕著他，能夠得到這樣的太太真是上輩子燒了好香。

 

Chris手裡捧著花，挽著他父親的手，自紅毯的另一端緩緩走來。

 

Joe的移不開視線。

 

穿著白西裝的Chris身上猶如散發著聖光，是如此的耀眼潔白。

 

Chris是現場唯一的嬌點。

 

除了Joe，還有一人將視線緊黏在Chris身上。

 

那就是Zach，Joe的弟弟。

 

「你真美。」Joe伸出手接過Chris，在他耳邊低聲說道。

 

Chris只是朝他靦腆一笑。

 

他們一同轉身面向神父，在眾人的見證下完成儀式——做給大家看的，早上他們早就低調完婚。

 

他知道這種場面是給那些無聊的人看的，他們自己有他們自己希望的樣式。

 

在他們親吻的剎那，Zach轉身離開會場。

 

木已成舟。

 

 

結束了一天行程的紛紛擾擾，新婚夫妻總算回到府邸。一進房門，Joe就忍不住把他的妻子粗暴地摔到床上。這幾天籌備婚禮，Chris早就累到不是自己，又被這麼一摔，Chris被摔得頭昏眼花，還沒回過神來，他的新婚丈夫就已經跨坐在他的腰上，手箝制住他的頸項，讓他無法掙脫。

 

Chris抓住那隻壓在他氣管上的手，卻立即被撥掉。

 

「我會讓你有個難忘的初夜。」Joe壓在他臉上說，說完還舔了舔他的耳根。他開始脫衣。他單手扯掉自己的領帶，把他翻過身來，背對著他。Joe用領帶把Chris的手綁住。然後他開始斯扯Chris的衣服，那套高級訂製的白色西裝就這樣毀於一旦。

 

西裝被毀掉後，一副美麗的軀體就呈現在Joe眼前。

 

「我會讓你叫得像路邊的妓女，而不是一個Omega千金少爺。」Joe釋放信息素，讓他的新婚妻子立刻變成乖順的綿羊。

 

下體濕濕的綿羊。

 

Chris被制住又被信息素壓制，早就軟掉，而Joe粗魯的言辭讓受過良好教育的Crhis感到不適；但不到一會兒，Chris便開始扭動下身。太難受了，下體不但濕，而且燥熱，好想要有什麼東西捅進去才能解決飢渴。

 

為了新婚之夜，Chris已經一段時間被禁止服用抑制劑了。Joe的信息素一來，他馬上被放軟，下身不斷湧出液體，打濕了整片床單。

 

他喘著氣，知道接下來會發生什麼。雖然他的父母特地讓他在Omega學校讀書長大，而這學校完全沒有性教育，但Chris很聰明，他知道Alpha的信息素對Omega的影響。

 

他看過Katie偷偷帶Omega回家，他們在做那種事情……

 

那個Omega在姊姊的信息素下迅速癱軟成泥，任由姊姊擺布……

 

於是Chris知道他馬上就會被進入，被撞開生殖腔，然後脖子被咬一口，從此屬於這個人。他知道這不是他能夠決定的，Omega從來沒有什麼選擇權，尤其是上流社會的Omega。

 

Joe抬起新婚妻子的屁股，真是渾圓挺翹。他分開Chris軟軟的大腿，直接插入三根手指。

 

「痛……」雖然有了自體潤滑，但是未經人事的地方被異物入侵還是很不舒服。

 

「待會就舒服了，寶貝。」Joe在Chris體內肆虐，雖然他想要馬上操入這具香豔的肉體，但不行，那太粗暴了，他要替新婚妻子括張。

 

不一會兒，覺得Chris的肌肉已經適應了，Joe滿意地看著他身下已經意識混亂的人兒，「我要你叫，我會讓你叫，讓你知道這個家誰才是主。」Joe抽出手指，將火熱硬挺的陰莖抵在Chris的洞口。

 

「記住，你以後就是我的人了，我不管你以前跟誰好過，還是怎樣，以後你就是我的人。」說完就一捅到底。

 

「啊——」Chris發出驚叫，太痛了，太熱了，太硬了……

 

然而隨著Joe的抽送，Chris的痛苦逐漸化為呻吟。

 

「我不管你以前在家裡是不是大少爺，是不是掌上明珠，你已經是我的人了，你就要給我扮演好你的角色！」猛烈抽送，毫不留情。

 

「啊啊……啊啊……」Chris不斷地叫，因為Joe也不斷摩擦他的前列腺。那個地方總是讓他酥讓他麻，讓他快要受不了這種舒服的感覺。

 

他的雙手被反綁在身後，Joe抓住他的手，上身懸在半空中被操開的感覺讓他緊張，初夜也讓他緊張，一切都讓他緊張。

 

卻同時讓他感到無比舒服，無比的快感。

 

當Joe頂撞到那個幽密的入口，他露出微笑。然後猛然撞擊，撞擊那個甜美的地方。

 

那個敏感的地帶讓Chris更加不能自已的浪叫。

 

「啊——那裡——那裡——啊啊——不要——啊——」

 

他想逃開，可是沒有力氣，更沒有掙脫身後那個Alpha的能力。

 

當Joe撞開生殖腔後，他馬上就形成了一個巨大的結。噴射精液的同時，他微笑，露出他尖銳的犬齒，粗暴地咬破Chris脖子上的腺體，將自己的信息素注入其中。

 

「啊……」

 

受傷的地方流出血液，滴落在床單上。

 

完成標記。

 

Joe放手，任由Chris跌在床上喘息。

 

他露出勝利的笑容。從此，這麼美麗的Omega就完全只屬於他。

 

 

與此同時，隔壁房間的Zach也在此時噴射出精華。

 

他剛剛一直待在這裡，靠在牆上。僅一牆之隔，聽哥哥跟嫂嫂做愛的聲音。想像自己才是Chris的丈夫，那個正在狠狠操入Chris的人。

 

想著Chris甜美的笑容，Zach握住自己的肉棒，上下撸動。當Chris因為被頂到爽到不行，他也射出了溫熱的白濁。

 

渾身酒氣，他為自己的幻想感到悲哀。

 

「Chris…...」他聽著隔壁房細細的喘息聲，發出如野獸呻吟般的低吼。從此以後，Chris只能是他的嫂嫂。

 

想到前幾天，Chris偷偷跟他見面，他從窗邊的那棵樹上爬下來，來到後院跟他見面。

 

「Chris，我們一起逃走吧，我們私奔吧！」

 

但Chris只是把他送他的戒指還給他，並且握住他的手。

 

「來不及了，Zach……」然後他含淚跑回家裡去。

 

Zach打開手掌，那閃亮亮的戒指就在他手上。

 

Chris就要變成他的嫂嫂了……

 

他還記得當Mr.Pine在酒會上宣布Chris將許配給Joe時，他身旁的Chris臉上憤怒、驚駭的表情。

 

「從今往後，我這掌上明珠就交給你管教啦！」Mr. Pine笑著說。

 

而Joe微笑，與Chris喝交杯酒。

 

Chris收到他戒指時的開心與笑容他還記憶猶新，如今卻……

 

Zach拿起酒瓶，跌跌撞撞地起身。明天將是Chris嫁入他們家後的第一頓早餐，他可不能給他的新嫂嫂留下一個壞印象。

 

雖然，他並不確定Chris到底有沒有力氣起床。

 

是晚的標記，順利讓Chris懷上第一胎。十個月後，孩子安穩生下來。

 

在醫院內，Chris接受乾爹Greenwood還有母親、姊姊的祝福，同時看著電視上轉播的，Joe成為國務卿的新聞。

 

「很抱歉，我的太太今天在醫院給我生了一個白白胖胖的Omega兒子，不能來陪我一起共享這個美好的時刻……」

 

聽完哥哥演講後，Zach立刻驅車趕到醫院去。

 

Chris手上抱著一個可愛的嬰孩。

 

那原來該是他跟Chris的孩子，原該是他跟Chris共享的歡樂，如今他卻是個局外人。

 

六個月後的黨內高峰酒會上，Chris不勝酒力，Joe讓弟弟送嫂嫂回去。Zach攙扶著喝醉的Chris回到家，打開哥哥的房門準備讓嫂子躺到床上休息，然而好不容易將Chris放倒在床上了，卻被神智不清的Chris一把拉到了床上。

 

「Joe……」Chris手腳並用的攀到Zach身上，嘴裡喊著Joe的名字，Zach問著Chris身上混合著Joe氣息的信息素，心裡一陣酸楚。

 

曾經他幻想著與Chris共組家庭，然而如今Chris卻成了他的嫂嫂，還生了他的侄子，他除了在一旁默默守護，什麼也做不到。

 

Zach嘗試掙脫，但卻被Chris緊緊抓住。

 

「不要……離開我……」一滴淚在Chris緊閉的雙眼流下，Zach心弦一動——倘若他們的愛，只能存在一時，何不讓今夜成為永恆？

 

他翻過身將Chris壓在身下，二話不說扒起了Chris的衣服。Chris似乎感受到了身上人的熱情，敞開雙臂任由對方擺佈。Zach嗅著Chris的頸間，他身上的氣息是如此的熟悉卻又陌生。

 

突然其來的委屈與憤怒使他的信息素高漲，Chris很快就癱軟在他的身下。

 

「Joe……」Chris呻吟。

 

Zach痛苦的閉上眼，在口袋裡拿出原先是他要送給Chris的求婚戒指，為Chris戴上。

 

就算只有一夜，哪怕只有一夜，他都希望Chris能成為他的妻子。

 

房外的動靜令Zach身體一僵——難道是Joe回來了？

 

未知的刺激感使他腎上腺素高漲，他不能有太多拖延，必須速戰速決——

 

「我愛你。」他在Chris耳邊低喃，隨即自西褲內掏出勃發的性器，插入那已被打濕的後穴——他的身體是如此的緊實，就算已經過一次生產，卻仍像處子般的生澀。

 

「痛。」Chris委屈叫道。

 

Zach將自己戴著戒指的手與Chris交疊在一起，他吻著對方的唇，同時又猛烈地進攻，Chris抬起腳環住男人的腰——就如他與他的丈夫所纏綿的每個夜晚一樣。

 

Chris的呻吟使Zach再次回想起了Chris的新婚之夜，他在隔壁房偷聽的那個夜晚。嫉妒與憤怒再次襲來，他憤恨地加快速度，尋得Chris體內的那個秘境。

 

「不要！」Chris本能地想逃，卻被粗暴地扯了回來，Zach趁勢撞開生殖腔，將精液噴灑在裡頭。

 

「我愛你……」他再次堵住他的唇，不讓半點呻吟外洩，接著，他用手摀住對方的嘴，一邊持續碾壓，一邊則來到Chris的頸側，憤恨地咬了下去。

 

淚水自Chris臉上滑落，Zach看著Chris臉上的淚，思考他此時的痛苦是否又他所承受的十分之一？但他的憤怒隨即被懊悔取代，他心疼地舔著傷口，哄道：「對不起……」

 

Chris啜泣著，緊緊地抱住Zach的頭。

 

「不要離開我……求求你……」

 

「求求你……」

 

「Joe……」

 

Zach趴在Chris身上，看著Chris的睡顏。從小到大，他都覺得Chris睡著的時候特別可愛，哪怕是現在也一樣，他為Chris抹掉臉上的淚痕，忽地感到一陣濕黏。

 

他低頭一看，仍在哺乳期的Chris微微凸起的乳房上沾染著白色的乳汁。他想起Chris懷孕時常因乳腺分泌過於旺盛而不敢出門。他還記得他曾經聽到Joe在Chris耳邊低語要幫他解決這惱人的問題……

 

他地下頭含住Chris的乳頭，想像自己是Joe，又想像自己是他的侄子，混雜著滿足與愧疚，在Chris的懷中緩緩睡去。

 

當陽光刺進Zach的眼時，他猛然驚醒。

 

房內空無一人，只留有歡愛過後的味道。

 

Zach走入浴室將自己梳洗一番，惴惴不安地來到廚房。

 

「早啊，老弟。」Joe的眼下有著淡淡的烏青，身上仍穿著昨夜的那套禮服，看來他和那群難纏的老狐狸們鬥智鬥勇了一整夜。

 

「早。」他微微一笑，「看來你又通宵了。」

 

「是啊，等一下還要繼續呢！」Joe拿起咖啡嘆了口氣，「不過就算再忙，我也得回來看看我的妻子不是嗎？」

 

Zach聞言抬頭，只見Chris正站在窗前準備早餐。Chris穿著睡袍端著盤子走了過來，與Joe交換了一個吻。

 

「你可以不用這麼辛苦的。」Chris嚴肅道，「等會沖個澡再出門吧！」

 

「遵命，夫人。」

 

Zach看著Chris，欲言又止。

 

「早安啊。」Chris在他面前放下盤子，笑著問道：「昨晚睡得好嗎？」

 

「跟以前一樣。」他愣愣回答，Chris的態度彷彿一切都沒發生過一樣冷靜。

 

「希望你今天能有足夠的體力，Joe就交給你照顧了。」Chris給了他一個擁抱，在分開之時，他發覺Chris往他手裡塞了一個東西。

 

是昨晚的那枚戒指。

 

他收緊拳頭。

 

一切都未曾發生。

 

從未發生。

 

 

 


	2. 第二集

「啊……嗯……」

 

Joe聽到Zach房內有奇怪的聲音。他這個弟弟從來沒有不與他分享的密密，然而上了大學之後，開始懂得隱藏。他想探探Zach的祕密，於是他拿出備用鑰匙，猛然門一開——Zach正躺在床上撸動自己的柱身。

 

那一刻，他的白濁噴射在手中的照片上。

 

「哈哈……」他喘著氣，滿身大汗，看著Joe有點驚訝。

 

「Well，我聽到你房裡有怪聲，想看看你是不是出事了……讓我看看。」Joe冷不防地抽走Zach手中的照片——是Chris！

 

原來Zach喜歡Chris！

 

憤怒。

 

「看看你，把我們的小公主弄髒了。」Joe用拇指拭去Zach的精液，「 說不要覺得爸媽不管你就胡作非為！ 」他轉身甩上門離去，聯照片也一起帶走。

 

Zach擦一擦自己的陰莖，不知該說什麼。

 

哥哥近年來對他的態度不同以往，他漸漸覺得無法跟哥哥像以前一樣，有許多事情也不能跟他說。想來也覺得怪悲哀的。

 

不過還好，他有Chris了。

 

雖然放暑假見不到面，可是他們已經互許終生。

 

想到這裡就覺得絲絲甜蜜。

 

*

 

年度餐會是黨內一大盛事，身為中堅份子與明日新星，Joe和Zach自然沒有缺席的道理。

 

自從Joe被Marcus選為國務卿後，圍饒在他身邊的人日漸增多了；雖然Chris作為商業豪門閨秀，在場內亦是一大焦點，但向來喜好低調的Chris並沒有全程陪在Joe身旁參與應酬，而是坐在一旁的休息室裡逗弄著孩子。

 

Alpha們因敵對黨的一樁婚外情醜聞而哄堂大笑——一個沉迷於性愛交友網站的敵對州長被自己的地下情婦曝光了裸照，成了近日的新聞寵兒。

 

「感謝老天。」Joe笑道，「明年的州長大選我們是贏定了。」

 

「說到這。」此時，州長Brook曖昧地靠近Joe，開口：「你弟弟和你老婆的關係不錯啊？」在場的Alpha全露出了詭異的笑容，Joe蹙眉——他不喜歡聽到外人談論他的妻子。他轉頭看向休息室，只見Chris正在休息室內陪著剛學步的Bernie玩耍，而Zach，他的小弟，則站在休息室外頭與幾名黨內幕聊著天，但他的眼神越過人群，直往休息室內看去。

 

Joe神色一僵。

 

「那是當然。」他不可一世地抬頭，「所謂長嫂如母。早在婚前Chris與我們家的關係就十分密切，而Zach不論在婚前婚後，都受到Chris許多照顧。」

 

「因此，他們感情好是自然的。」

 

「我記得他們以前是上同一所大學吧？」總統府發言人Adam摟住Joe的肩膀，低聲說道：「嘿！兄弟，我今天和你說這些話是為你好。」

 

「你知道政治這種東西是不搞浪漫那一套的。你們家裡面發生什麼事我們管不著，不過——」他意有所指地說，「要是讓媒體知道了.......你懂的，」他翻了個白眼，「我們都吃過媒體的虧。他們絕不會放過這個大好機會的。你想想？他們會下什麼標題？」

 

「叔嫂曖昧可能是最有禮貌的那個了。」Adam看著他，「我很看好你，別讓你的家務事成了絆腳石。而且，Zach未來的發展空間也是指日可待的。」

 

「你們兄弟倆必會成為黨內支柱。」

 

「謝謝你，Adam。」Joe給了男人一個擁抱，他看了看錶：「時間不早了，我該帶Bernie回去睡覺了。」

 

Alpha們再次大笑。

 

「喔！看看你！好爸爸Joe！」Brook誇張說道，「自從你有了老婆孩子就棄我們這群狐朋狗友於不顧了！」

 

Chris抱著Bernie走了過來，Joe隨即一把將妻子擁入懷中。

 

「你們誰要是幫我生了一個大胖孩子，」他和Chris交換了一個吻，「我也會給你特殊待遇！」

 

Zach是唯一笑不出來的那個。

  
  


*

  
  


Zach帶著幾分醉意推開家的大門。

 

現在是深夜時分，家人應該都睡了——尤其是那可愛的小姪子，現在應該進入了甜美的夢鄉——所以他很小心，盡量不發出什麼聲響。

 

他注意到一些交談的聲音從廚房那裡傳來。

 

好奇心驅使，他走向廚房，發現廚房開著燈，而說話的人是哥哥跟嫂嫂。

 

他注意到哭聲。

 

Chris在哭。

 

他為何要哭？

 

Zach豎起耳朵細聽。

 

「他媽的太過分了！」Joe怒道。

 

Chris啜泣著，「你小聲些……Bernie已經睡下了……」

 

「這種事情你怎麼現在才跟我說？」Joe試圖壓低音量，可是還是掩不住怒火。

 

「就是因為是這種事情才說不出口……」他嗚咽的聲音越來越大，「……你要我怎麼說？如何說？你是我的丈夫啊！我如何能告訴你我被總統騷擾的事情……」

 

「你也不能默不作聲啊！你怎麼能夠忍下去！如果不是Tiff跟我說，我還不知道這件事情！」Joe拉住Chris的手肘，「告訴我，多久了？總統夫人是不是參與其中？」

 

Chris支吾其詞，不敢說。

 

「該死！看你這樣子我大概就猜得到了……至少有半年了，對不對？」

 

Chris紅腫的眼瞼半垂，沒說話也沒否認。

 

但這對Joe而言就等同默認。

 

「他媽的我就知道！」Joe把妻子拉進懷裡，「對不起……我沒好好保護你……」

 

「Joe我真的好怕……總統跟我說他是因為我才命你為國務卿……他要我報答他……我……我不敢……我好害怕……他把我抵在牆上……我被他壓在牆上……手被他制住……只能任他聞我的味道……撫摸我的屁股……如果不是我懷孕了，恐怕⋯⋯噢Joe，怎麼辦……我不敢不聽他的……我怕你……」

 

「你們在說什麼鬼東西？！」Zach聽不下去了，直接走進廚房去。他的突然現身，讓Chris嚇得把丈夫摟得更緊。

 

「沒、沒什麼……Zach，你一定很累了，要不要喝點熱湯？我去熱熱……」Chris起身正想去開冰箱，熱晚餐的湯給Zach，卻被Zach制止。

 

他知道，Chris又想隱瞞了，Chris又在扮演嫂嫂的角色。如此溫婉，如此賢淑……該死！

 

「該死！Chris，你不要這樣！」他說，「我剛剛都聽到了！你不要瞞我！」

 

Chris愣住。

 

「你被性騷擾啊！Chris！你怎麼可以若無其事！該死！我要去找那個混蛋算帳！」

 

「等等！Zach！你不能去！」Joe拉住弟弟。

 

「放開我！讓我去！該死的！我要開他媽記者會！揭發這變態的底！」

 

「你喝醉了！」Chris也加入拉扯行列，「你不能這麼做！」

 

「對！Zach！聽你嫂嫂的話，別這麼做！」

 

「你們怎麼可以這樣！你怎麼可以讓Chris受委屈！」

 

「我沒有要忍下這口氣的意思！」Joe說，「只是時機還未成熟，君子報仇三年不晚，我只是要等適當的時機，把那個混蛋弄下台然後被關進監獄去！」

 

Zach回頭看哥哥，那堅定的眼神讓他放下不少焦躁。

 

「為此，我會需要你多方配合……Zach，我希望你之後能夠出來選舉……你也有了實權，我們就可以連手……」他接下來的句子沒有完成，也不需要完成。

 

「好，我答應你！」

 

Zach轉頭看向Chris。

 

「我會保護你。」他用眼神傳達訊息給Chris，但Chris只是低下頭來，沒有回應。

 

Zach卻很清楚他這麼做的意思。

 

Chris不能回應他的愛，他拒絕回應他對他永恆的愛……

 

太悲哀。

  
  


*

  
  


議員，同時也是總統之子的Alexander Jr. 貪污事件鬧得滿城風雨，然而那一切對Joe來說都不算什麼。

 

他知道，他的機會來了。

 

他和Zachary的機會來了。

 

Joe站在宴會廳的一角，看著身為今日主角的Zach正吃力地與黨內大佬們應酬，不禁微笑。

 

他的小弟還有很多要學著的事呢。

 

「好啦好啦！今天是來請你們捐錢幫Zach的，不是來讓你們挑女婿的！」Joe笑著來到Zach身邊，替手忙腳亂的弟弟解圍。

 

「錢我們都捐了，替自家的孩子物色個家世好且能力家的Alpha不是很正常的事嗎？」石油大亨Hugh意味深長地說道，「誰不希望自己家能有個議員？」

 

「Hugh，你女兒太年輕了。」Joe應答如流，「她才高中呢！」

 

「那又怎樣？高中畢業就能先訂婚了。」Hugh不以為然，「Omega的功用不就在此嗎？」

 

Hugh的輕蔑使Zach憤怒地握緊了拳，Joe眼明手快地握住Zach的手，替小弟回答：「我希望我的未來的弟媳——無論是誰，都能接受良好的大學教育。」Zach鬆開了手，「豐富的經驗與高超的才智，才有辦法應付政界的腥風血雨。一旦成為夫妻，就要同舟共濟，我想這是在場的各位都深有體會的。」Joe的話使在場的Alpha們紛紛點頭。

 

「行行行，我知道了。我只是隨便提個想法嘛！」Hugh擺了擺手，「你有必要趁機向我們炫耀你的夫人有多能幹嗎？」

 

「噢！Hugh！」Joe大笑，「那絕非我的本意。」

 

「說到這，」此時，Quinto家族的世交，同時也是家族長久以來的支持者——Urban家族的當家Karl發話，「Chris呢？怎麼沒看到他？」

 

「他啊。」Joe突然露出一個傻兮兮的笑容，Karl見狀隨即哀嚎：「噢！不會吧！」

 

「是的。Chris又懷孕了。」Joe驕傲宣布，「因此我認為與其讓他挺著大肚子出來拋頭露面，在家休養會是更好的選擇。」

 

「畢竟他懷的可是我的寶貝啊！」

 

Alpha們紛紛露出會心一笑。「Joe！你可真行！」Brook感嘆，「一年一個啊！」「那也是因為他們Quinto家有錢養得起啊！」Adam感嘆，「我就算有那個腎，我也不敢那樣生。」

 

「可惜你連那樣的腎都沒有。」

 

趁Alpha們開著低級玩笑的同時，Joe將Zach拖出人群推到牆角，低聲吼道：「你他媽瘋了嗎！」

 

「那傢伙那樣說話，你難道不憤怒？」Zach瞪著Joe，「還是你也是這樣看Chris的？」

 

「那不重要。」Joe冷冷回道，「重要的是，你要知道今晚在場的這些人都是能助你選上議員的關鍵之匙，所以你一個也不能得罪。」Joe憂心忡忡——他的小弟似乎還沒準備好，「你要搞清楚，Alexander是誰的孩子？嗯？這次的選舉會異常艱難，別告訴我你看不出Marcus對於你這個即將取代他兒子位置的明日之星有多麼不滿。你忘了你答應過我的事了嗎？你忘了你答應過Chris的事了嗎？」他看著Zach漸漸冷靜了下來，「如果你真想為Chris報仇，今晚就給我好好表現。」

 

聽到關鍵字，Zach的態度軟了下來。「……抱歉，Joe，是我衝動了。」Zach給他一個擁抱。「我不會毀了我們的計劃。」

 

Joe望著再次步入人群的Zach，內心升起了無名妒火。

  
  
  


「Joe？」Chris開燈，看見Alpha跌跌撞撞地走了進來，「你醉了。」他穿上睡袍走向前想攙扶他的丈夫，卻被Joe一手抓住了下顎。「Zach今天為了你在會場動怒了。」他冷笑，「為了你。」Chris聽聞，垂下眉眼。

 

「告訴我，我心愛的Chris。」Joe一手下滑撩起睡袍下擺，「我們的孩子，到底是誰的呢？」

 

「是你的。」Chris顫抖著說道，「是你的......Joe求求你.......我懷孕了.......」

 

「我知道你懷孕了。」Joe在Chris不斷吻著Chris的臉龐，「我知道你肚子裡有著我們兄弟倆的孩子。」他將Chris的睡袍脫下，格外輕柔地將Omega放到床上。「那是你.......」Chris恐懼地為自己辯解，「是你......」

 

「我知道！是我！」Joe低吼，他解下皮帶綑住了Chris的雙手。此時，一旁嬰兒床內熟睡的Bernie有了動靜。「求求你......Joe……」Chris看著丈夫的背影，細聲說道：「孩子還在這。」

 

「我當然知道孩子還在這。」Joe溫柔地回答，同時從衣櫃的下層取出了一綑紅繩還有一枚口塞，「因此，我們要格外地安靜小心，不是嗎？」

 

Chris躺在床上，絕望地閉起了眼。

 

*

 

從替哥哥工作以來，Zach沒有想過自己會親上火線選議員。老實說，進入政壇並不是他最夢想的工作，他比較想當演員。不過，替哥哥工作這麼久，他也知道政壇就是另外一個舞台。人人都戴著假面具，人人都在演戲。

 

或許這也不算太差，他想。

 

「記者會正式開始，讓我們鼓掌歡迎新生代候選人Zachary Quinto！」

 

主持人話語一落，Zach便從旁邊走到中間。

 

「各位女士先生們，大家好，我是Zachary Quinto。相信在場的各位都知道我哥哥的大名，是的，就是當今的國務卿先生Joe Quinto！很抱歉因為我嫂嫂臨時有事，他今天無法前來參與這個記者會……」Zach知道自己很擅長演說，那份演講稿還是Chris幫他寫的。Chris是柏克萊大學英文系的學生，他的文筆自然是一等一的。

 

Zach很自然地在演說，但他的心，其實已經飄回家裡去。

 

飄回他無緣的初戀那裡去。

 

Chris懷有五六個月的身孕，在家裡照顧Bernie。

 

他突然覺得這樣對Chris負擔會不會太大，或許是應該要請一個人專門協助Chris。

 

思緒被現場的掌聲拉回，Zach笑著面對群眾。

 

「謝謝，現在開放提問。」

 

現場數十名記者同時舉手，Zach先請了幾個重要大報的老面孔來問問題。他也一一應對，對答如流。

 

然後他視線突然瞄到一對戰藍色的眼睛。

 

他仔細一看，差點失態。

 

那雙眼睛長得太像Chris了。但他知道Chris現在根本出不了家門——他當然知道Joe把Chris軟禁在家是為了什麼——而且那五個月的肚子是藏不住的。

 

髮型也不一樣，穿著更不用說。那人一身輕便的服裝跟外套，跟平常穿慣綾羅綢緞的Chris不同。

 

Zach忍不住點了那個記者。

 

「你好，我好像從未見過你。」

 

他站起身來。

 

「《TL之聲》的Steve Trevor。」那人說，「傳言說Quinto家跟Marcus家有嫌隙，卻沒有人真正出來澄清過。您這次出來競選是否代表一種默認？是不是也代表著Quinto家打擊貪汙的決心？」

 

Zach被這名小記者的犀利給震懾到了。

 

但更讓他驚訝的，是這個名叫Steve Trevor的人的長相——太像Chris了，簡直一模一樣！

 

記者會好不容易結束，Zach讓心腹去約了Steve。

 

兩人低調在酒店房間欸見面。

 

天雷勾動地火。

 

「啊……啊啊……」高潮來臨，Steve感到自己的生殖腔正在被撞開，而Zach不斷舔拭他發香的腺體，讓她害怕起來。

 

「求你不要標記……」

 

他雖然很喜歡Zach這一型的，可是他現在不能被標記。如果被標記就會變成棄子，變成棄子他就無法報仇。

 

脖子那裡好癢，體內好撩好搔……

 

「不……」淚水奪眶而出。

 

Zach看了看身下的Omega，那張與Chris一模一樣的臉……他永遠無法拒絕Chris的任何要求……即使是不同人，然而這張臉對他的影響是很大的。

 

心疼。

 

Chris……

 

Zach低頭吻了Steve，深深地吻。

 

「你放心……我永遠不會傷害你……」

 

他克制了自己天性的慾望，在瀕臨崩潰的那霎那，他抽出來噴向一旁。

 

「啊啊……」Steve也同時到了。


	3. 第三集

陽光透過窗簾灑進，亮醒了面向著窗的Omega。

 

Steve看著Zach，他還在睡著，英俊的五官卻不知為何深鎖眉頭。回想起昨晚他的威猛還有他的溫柔，Steve覺得Zach真是一個有魅力的男人。

 

他沒有趁機標記，是個好人。

 

回想起過去那些不得已而睡的覺，他都得努力防範那些人標記他……昨天是他疏忽了沒有防備，還以為會被標記，然而Zachary Quinto並沒有標記他。

 

只是為什麼他的眉頭會這麼緊呢？

 

Steve忍不住摸了摸Zach的臉頰。

 

Zach睜開眼。

 

他看到陽光灑在那朝思暮想的臉。

 

他感到那人兒的手正在觸摸自己。

 

Zach伸出雙手，微笑，捧住Omega的臉頰便是深深一吻。

 

突然被這樣深深地吻，Steve有點恍神。為什麼這個人這樣溫柔？為什麼他會這麼地……Steve驚訝地發現，也許，也許自己快速跳動的心，已經愛上這個人了。

 

從來沒有人對他像Zach對他這樣溫柔。

 

那些過往的人，都只當他是洩慾與利用的工具。

 

Zach的溫柔是自然的，是發自內心的，Steve看得出來。

 

他已經傾心了。

 

Zach鬆開唇辦，他此時才醒覺，眼前的人並不是他的Chris，眼前的人只是萍水相逢的，與Chris長得驚人地相似的小記者。

 

但他沒有將內心的驚訝表現在臉上。

 

Steve紅著臉，裹著被單下了床。

 

Zach坐起身來，「你先洗吧！」他以為Steve是要去洗澡。卻看到包裹住Steve的被單飄然落地——

 

「你拍吧！」

 

Zach皺眉，「什麼？」

 

「讓你拍我的裸照。」

 

「你為什麼要做這種事情？」他不解。

 

「我想要從你這裡獲得內情，我想要出名，成為一線記者。」Steve坦白，見Zach還沒有動作，便繼續說道：「我這樣的姿勢不夠療人，是吧？」他開始騷首弄姿，看得Zach又覺得性慾高漲。

 

「好吧！」他拿起手機開始拍照，「我也需要媒體界有個人能夠幫我。」

 

「你沒有標記我，已經獲得我的信任。」

 

Zach站起身來，走到Steve的身邊，將被單重新蓋在他身上。

 

「擔心你著涼。」他說，「其實，你這麼坦白，也已經獲得我的信任。」拉進懷裡。

 

Steve手覆上Zach的胸膛，嬌嗔：「那你幹嘛還要拍照……」

 

「這樣以後才能約你出來呀！」

 

「想不到Mr. Quinto這麼油嘴滑舌……」

 

「叫我Zach。」

 

「Zach……」

 

「我看還有點時間，不如我們再來一回吧！」說完，Zach攔腰抱起Steve，走回床上去，「也許我們應該要叫個客房服務……」親吻上去。

 

 

 

 

「Zaaaaa!!!!!!!」還在學步的Bernie看見自車內走出的小叔叔，隨即興奮地尖叫著爬了過去。

 

「Zach？」Chris抬起頭，看著抱著Bernie的Zach。「你怎麼現在才回來？」

 

「我昨晚有點事。」Zach給Berine一個頰吻，眼神閃爍。

 

「是嗎？」Chris眉頭高聳，「吃早飯了嗎？我替你留了點，要不要幫你加熱？」

 

「不用了，吃過了。」Zach搖頭，「Joe呢？」

 

「他出門了。」見Zach拒絕自己，Chris有些失落地低下頭。

 

「Zaaaaaa！」Bernie圈著Zach的頸項興奮地尖叫著。

 

「你不能再喝了寶貝，」Chris沒好氣地看著Bernie，隨即向Zach解釋，「今天的南瓜濃湯是我做給Bernie吃的副食品，味道很清淡的，你替我試試吧？」他輕聲說道：「是用你們Quinto家的食譜調製的。」

 

聽著Bernie的尖叫，Zach不禁嘆了口氣——南瓜濃湯，那食譜可是他教給Chris的呢。「好吧。」他屈服了，「那就麻煩你幫我熱一些吧，Chris。」

 

Chris將濃湯放到桌前，看著仍掛在Zach身上的Bernie苦笑：「寶貝，你這樣子Uncle Zach怎麼喝湯呢？」

 

「沒關係。」Zach拿起湯匙，「我這樣也能喝的。」

 

「還是不能太過順著孩子才行。」Chris板起臉，「Bernie，你要聽話。」

 

看見Chris沉下去的臉，Bernie委屈地往Zach懷內縮了縮。

 

「撒嬌是沒用的。」Chris伸手抱住了Bernie。

 

在與Zach交錯的剎那，Chris聞到了一股香氣。

 

一股讓他感到熟悉、卻又哀傷的香氣。

 

Chris駭然地望著Zach，隨即搖頭離開。

 

看來也是Zach向前邁進的時候了。

 

可是為何他的心在抽痛？

 

Chris按著心口，坐了下來。

 

該死，孕期荷爾蒙讓他控制不住流淚。

 

Zach沖好澡換好衣服出來剛好看到這一幕。

 

該死，應該是Steve的信息素被Chris聞到了。等一下，這麼說……難道Chris還在乎他嗎？Chris是為了他的緣故而難過嗎？

 

Zach心有不忍，可是不知道該怎麼做。

 

如果上前安慰，Chris一定又會扮演嫂嫂，裝作什麼事情都沒有發生……

 

然而Chris居然破涕為笑。

 

「Zach，我很高興你終於有對象了……」

 

Chris那張忍著悲傷的笑臉Zach覺得心碎。

 

他不知道怎麼結束這段對話的，他只記得拜託Chris不要將這件事情告訴Joe。

 

而他答應了。

 

*

 

「啊啊……」Steve緊抓著Zach的背，這太過了……

 

好舒服，天啊……

 

原來Zach不只溫柔，技術還這麼好……

 

「你真美……」Zach低吼，抽出陰莖然後射出精華。

 

兩人劇烈地喘著氣，相擁在一起。

 

「謝謝你給我那個消息。」Steve枕在Zach的胸上。

 

自從跟Zach搭上線以來，爆了不少的內幕與第一手消息，Steve現在是炙手可熱的新聞界新星。

 

「謝謝你，你寫得太好了。」Steve的文章順利幫Zach剷除了幾個不長眼的。

 

這種利益關係算來也有三四個月，距離選舉也已經不遠。

 

距離Chris的生產也剩不了多久時間。

 

他們互看一眼，然後陷入持沉默。

 

Zach發覺自己的心臟砰砰地快速跳著。

 

難道自己有喜歡上Steve的可能嗎？

 

他知道一定有。

 

Steve長得像Chris先不說，信息素也跟Chris極為雷同，非常好聞……而且，這個Omega根本是性愛高手。

 

他的智慧也絕對不會輸給Chris。

 

如果可以，Zach希望能夠跟Steve有更進一步的發展。他跟Chris已經是不可能的了，現在上天像是可憐他似的將Steve帶來他身邊，說不定是一種特殊的啟示。

 

Zach覺得Steve一定能夠讓他得到救贖。他低頭吻了Steve的唇，輕輕地，柔柔地，又將人抱得更緊。

 

面對Zach的溫柔，Steve突然一陣心酸，流下眼淚。看到淚水，Zach有點不知所措。

 

他用拇指擦拭Steve的淚水，柔聲問：「怎麼哭了……」

 

Steve哭了一會兒，終於壓了下來後，哽咽告訴Zach自己的身世。

 

他還依稀記得那一天，他跟哥哥在院子裡玩耍，突然他就沒再見到爸爸媽媽跟哥哥了。

 

他被關在地下室，然後每天都會有一個肥胖的男人抱著他睡覺……長大後，那男人吸聞他的腺體，讓他覺得噁心。

 

他頭一次發情的時候，幸好那個肥男出差，否則後果不堪設想。

 

然後他開始使用抑制劑，為的就是怕他被……然而最終，肥男孩是要了他的初夜。

 

那個肥男不但逼迫他陪睡，而且還訓練他成為他的武器。

 

他不想，就對被打。

 

他怕了，只好聽話。

 

可是他好想念已經忘了長相的爸爸媽媽跟哥哥……

 

肥男放他出去當眼線，收集對手情報以打擊對手。而他被迫與其他男人睡覺。

 

那些男人都當他是一個洩慾的工具，對他絲毫沒有憐惜，只當他是下賤的東西……除了Zach。

 

Zach對他無比溫柔，對他無比呵護。

 

Zach……

 

Zach聽完他的身世，還會要他嗎？

 

Steve很害怕。

 

然而Zach並沒有拋棄他。他將Steve緊緊摟進懷裡，為了他的故事而哭泣。

 

Zach想起Chris，也是因為是一個Omega而被任意當作工具……他心疼，心疼Steve也有相同遭遇。

 

如此相似的臉，如此相似的眼，如此相似的味道……連命運都這般相似。

 

Zach發誓，他拯救不到Chris，只能守護；然而他一定要拯救Steve！

 

他要用自己的生命，保護Steve一輩子！

 

Zach輕柔地用鼻子去摩擦Steve的鼻子。後者為此感到怦然心動。

 

「你能告訴我那個人是誰嗎？」就算不說，Zach也有辦法查出來。

 

「我⋯⋯我不能說，這對你來說太危險⋯⋯」他抱緊Zach，後者能夠感受到他的緊張，「等你有能力自保，我再告訴你⋯⋯答應我，不要輕舉妄動⋯⋯」

 

「難道要我放你不管，回去又被強迫嗎？」他不能接受！

 

「不！我不會！我能夠保護自己，Zach，相信我⋯⋯」

 

Zach無奈。

 


End file.
